


[podfic] Les Aventures de Tribble #5765

by Annapods



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Gen, POV Tribble, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Tribbles comme forme de thérapie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "Caresser le tribble pour le faire ronronner dans un objectif thérapeutique est un acte d’une logique incontestable, Capitaine."(Ou : comment Tribble #5765 devint le tribble le plus célèbre de la galaxie.)Écrit parJainas.





	[podfic] Les Aventures de Tribble #5765

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Les aventures de Tribble #5765](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880361) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ladt5765) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u8kgrjhmh2xbj4n/%5BSTAOS%5D%20Les%20Aventures%20de%20Tribble%205765.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u8kgrjhmh2xbj4n/%5BSTAOS%5D%20Les%20Aventures%20de%20Tribble%205765.mp3?dl=0))

 

[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour l'anniversaire de Cantarina. Joyeux anniversaire !

Merci Jainas d'avoir donné la permission aux podfics !

 


End file.
